Fiolee: The War Between Kingdoms
by GaianForLife1999
Summary: When Gumball Proposes to Fionna and she declines, the kingdoms go into an uproar. Can They stop the war before the next Mushroom War? Or will they Fail? This is a series I'm gonna try out! This is book 1
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Adventure Time! _

_Fionna: Oh Clam it! They want a story!_

_Me: Well, then, shut up. _

_XD_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Fionna POV:

I was walking in the dark forest, nothing better to do really. Cake was out the MC, and I had broken up with FP that afternoon. I felt terrible for it, but he earned it! Cheating on me with a fire peasant. . . I get the fire thing, and I don't really care she was a peasant, but what made me mad was he lied about it to me for weeks! I soon started punching and kicking one of the trees in anger, using my sword, cutting it. "Easy Bunny!" I heard a familiar silk like voice say. I turned my head, seeing a very familiar grey skinned, raven haired, red eyed vampire king. I sighed.

I didn't understand why he still called me bunny, I never wore the hat any more. My attire for that night was a black net shirt that had a purple tank top underneath and dark colored ripped jeans and boots. Though Marshal still wore his red flannel shirt and his tight jeans and convers. I had my blonde hair pulled back in a braid, I put my demon sword in my pack. "Marshal, I told you, I haven't worn that bunny hat since I was 15!" I said.

"Three years ago really makes a difference Fi. . ." He said sarcastically. "Now let me guess, Flame Boy and you split?" He asked, floating above me.

"Uh huh. . ." I said.

"Burn you or cheated on you?" He asked. I put up a two sign with my fingers. He blinked. "Yikes. . . And let me guess, Kitty is out with MC tonight?" He asked. I nodded again. "Rough day huh Fi?" He said, walking next to me as I made my way to the exit of the forest.

"Yeah, and on top of that, all the kingdoms are supposed to go to PG's ball tonight, he supposed to have this big surprise for us. . . And I'm supposed to attend as well, despite my telling him no." I said. The vampire king groaned.

"This is gonna be one of those, 'Marshal, I need support' Ball things tonight isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Should I go like this, or is it formal?" He asked. I smiled.

"When did you care?" I asked him. He blinked.

"Good point." He chuckled as we walked to the tree house. I walked inside, and changed into a long purple gown, putting my braided hair down, and it was wavy. The gown was low cut, and sleeveless and ended at my ankles and had a small lit on the left side. I walked downstairs with my flats. I didn't bother with make-up. Gunk around my eyes, not happening. I put a crystal sword in a small black bag that hung over my shoulder. I looked at Marshal, who stared.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen my like this before." I said. He nodded, and picked me up bridal style as we flew in the night to the Candy Kingdom. I sighed, Marshal walking in behind me. Cake was with MC, she had a pink bow around her neck, her caramel fur was brushed, my sister the cat. I sighed, leaning on a wall, while Marshal floated above everyone. I saw all the royals of Aaa. . . And Flame Prince with his new girl friend. I sighed, some hair fell over my face. When I moved it back, my sky blue eyes saw a familiar set of purple eyes and pink skin and hair. "Hello PG. . ." I sighed. He smiled.

"Welcome Fionna." He smiled formally. Why so formal? I thought. He took my hand. "Please, a dance." He smiled. I shrugged, not caring, his pink hand took my pale hand and we danced for a little while. I didn't care much as we danced, but everyone made a big deal out of it. I rolled my eyes as he spun me around a little bit. When the song ended, I was gonna walk away, but PG took my hand again, everyone stared. Why were they staring? "Fionna, you are the most beautiful woman of Aaa, please, will you be my bride?" He asked me, going on one knee, my eyes widened. My face flushed. I frowned at him. . . I heard Marshal hiss. I smiled.

"Sorry PG. I haven't dated you, so not gonna happen." I said walking away. I leaned on a wall. Marshal smiled as he floated above the crowd again. PG ran to me.

"Please, Fionna, be my bride!" He pleaded. I glared at him.

"No means no." I said angrily, then he forcefully pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him off. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him, everyone stared, a loud uproar rang through the Royals. I shook my head and ran out the castle.

Marshal's POV:

I saw Fi bale after yelling at Gumwad. I floated down to him. "What did you do?" I asked him.

"I simply proposed and kissed her and she ran off." He said. Then I heard a louder uproar.

"She is to be my bride!" all the princes yelled. I blinked. They were either drunk, or insane!

The next day, there was a loud voice screaming a Declaration of War against the kingdoms. . . Except the only two kingdoms with sense. . . But this. . . Was gonna be worse then the Nightosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the Reviews!_

_Marshal: Before she says it, She doesn't Own Adventure Time, or the Characters that are well known._

_Me: Jerk! You're lucky You're so hot. . ._

_Marshal: Why I-_

_Fionna: To the Damned Story_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Fionna's POV:

I heard a voice saying that all the kingdoms aside from the Vampire Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom were at War. . . Great thing to wake up to huh? Cake was running in a circle as she told me her and MC were having kittens. . . Slightly better news. "Congrats sis." I said, putting on a black tank-top Marshal gave me a while back. I put on black ripped jeans, and tied my hair back in a pony tail, Cake put in a bunny clip that had blue gem stones. "Do you think my refusing to marry Gumball caused the war?" I asked. Cake blinked.

"He proposed?" Cake asked.

"You were there Cake, were you and MC on tier 15 or something?" I asked, she hissed. I smiled. "Never mind, you were probably telling him you're preggers." I smiled. She nodded. I rolled my eyes. I looked out the windows, seeing the guards for all the kingdoms fighting. I groaned, grabbing my crystal sword. "Cake, I'll be back." I said, walking outside, and I ran to the dark forest with out being noticed. I ran to Marshal's house. He looked at me, his hair damp, he was putting on his flannel shirt still when he answered the door.

"You should call ahead you know." He said. "Hear about the wars?" He asked me. I nodded as I slumped down on the uncomfortable red couch that sat in his small living room. He floated next to me. "What are you gonna do? You know they won't stop unless you say your not marrying at all in your life and stay single forever." He said. I nodded, screaming into my hands. Marshal blinked.

"I don't want to say that, what if I fall in love with some one? What if I do want to get married, then I can't because I said I wouldn't then I couldn't have half human kids!" I said angrily, laying on the couch blushing.

"You could fake your death. . ." He smiled. "I could call Death, tell him the plan. I'll have to get PM to take me huh?" Marshal smiled. I nodded. I looked at him.

"Will he bring me back after I 'die'?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I have to talk to him about it." he said. "Wait here. . . Here, the TV is linked to a satellite with some TV shows you might enjoy." He said tossing me the remote. . . And floated off to the Candy Kingdom. . . I turned on the TV, watching a 'marathon' of some show called Two and a Half Men.

Marshal's POV:

"So, Death, hear about the wars?" I asked him, biting into a strawberry I had in my pocket as I leaned on a pool. PM and him were smiling at each other. I chuckled.

"Of course, I've been getting guards for the last 30 minutes. . . It's crazy. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I need a favor. . . Fionna the Human, a friend of mine is the circle around the war. We're gonna try having her die, and we stop the war. . . But the thing is, we need you to bring her back after a bit." I said.

"How long after?" He asked.

"3 hours, I'll act like I burnt it, I'll use some ashes from the fire kingdom they keep from the wood they use." I said, biting into another strawberry.

"What will I gain in return?" He asked. "Peppermint Maid can't stay forever. . . What will you give me in return?" He asked. I thought, then tossed him an old tooth on a necklace from my neck.

"Shark tooth from before the Mushroom wars, last one." I said. Death smiled, and nodded.

"When will she die?" He asked.

"Three hours from now, which is how long Peppermint Maid is staying." I said, "She'll tell you who it is if she dies early." I said. Death nodded, as I exited through the portal, I smiled at Fi, she saw Charlie From Two and a Half Men drinking beer on a couch with his nephew. "Don't do it Charlie! Don't tell your nephew when you started Drinking!" I laughed. Fionna jumped as the portal closed behind me. "You've got three hours of life." I smiled, then my phone rang. I answered.

"Marshal, I forgot to tell you, when she comes back, she won't be a human anymore. This is a form of turning someone into a vampire with out the bite marks. . . She won't burn in sunlight, but her appearance will change drastically, do you still want to do this?" Death said through the phone. I blinked. Fi. . . A vampire?

* * *

_Marshal: No fair!_

_Me: What? I didn't write you had the hot's for her yet._

_Marshal: You know, if you weren't a girl, I would hit you._

_Me: But you know I'll win. . . Sun light sucker!_

_Feel free to Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Marshal: She doesn't Own Adventure Time._

_Me: Come on, Let me say it next time Jerk!_

_Marshal: Calm Down, I'm gonna go play some Axe Base. . ._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Fionna POV:

I saw Marshal stand at the phone, confused. I got up, I didn't like seeing him like this for some reason. . . "Marshal?" I asked slowly.

"The plan goes, I'll think of something Death. . . Thanks for letting me know, tell PM I said to have fun." Marshal said hanging up, he smiled at me lightly. "Come on Fi, want to eat some Bacon Pancakes?" He asked. I blinked. . . Then nodded, I walked with him into the tiny kitchen. . . His house was so small. I smiled at it. Hers and Cake's house was so big. I watched Marshal make Pancakes. "Fi. . . Listen, I need to tell you something, okay?" I blinked, and nodded. "You're gonna have to stay with me, about 6 months after the wars end, then when you go out again, they can't have another war since you can only come back so many times." He said. I nodded, moving my pin out of my hair, and let it down. I started fiddling with my hair, it was straight. Marshal kept looking at me, I blinked.

"Marshal, What's wrong dude?" I asked him. "I can tell something's up." I said, my hair falling on my face, over one eye.

I saw Marshal blush lightly. _Vampire's can Blush?_ I thought. "Nothing Fi, it's nothing. How are you planning to end your life?" He chuckled. I thought a second.

"Think we can get Hannah into this? She could help out." I said.

"No, the people she kills go to the Nightosphere." He said. "Suicide?" He offered. "Act like the war has really hurt you, and you are so depressed, you go out with your sword and say, 'Never again shall the kingdoms rage!' " He said over dramatically, "And stab yourself through the hearts, and bang, instant Death." I blinked.

"Can I not say that never again crap?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Your last words." He said. "What are your last actions gonna be?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I. . . Don't know. Probably something stupid. . . I don't know, I'll think on it." I shrugged. He looked at me. . . Then I saw it, something in his eyes, he was avoiding something. I sighed, knowing the only way to get it out of him.

Marshal's POV:

Fi walked over to me, her hair laying over one eye. I blinked, seeing her walk to me slowly. . . Did she always look this hot? I asked my self. I blushed wildly. "Uhh, Fi?" I asked her. She moved closer to me, I was against my counter.

"What aren't you telling me Marshal?" She asked ever so innocently. . . _When did she learn seduction?! _I thought, I shook my head as she leaned closer.

"I can't tell you Fi. . ." I said as calmly as I could. She gave me an innocent face. . . Damn, she didn't watch any crazy shows while I was gone did she? I couldn't stop looking at her, I felt her hand go on my chest. . . "Death told me something. . ." I admitted, she waited for detail. "After we bring you back. . . You won't be normal, you will have. . ." I stopped there.

"What Marshy?" Fi asked. I blinked, aw man. . . . This is not right!

"You will have become a vampire with out the bite marks and you can walk in sunlight, and your appearance will change Fi." I said. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating and you aren't really doing this. . ." I said, trying not to freak.

Fionna's POV:

I stared at Marshal, he wasn't joking. . .He never lied when I tricked him. I moved my hand back, I sat back down, processing what he told me. "A vampire you say?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I thought you were gonna back out. . . Who in hell wants to be a vampire?" He asked. "Hate not going in the sunlight, or trying bacon pancakes with out throwing up." I chuckled, nodding. "I'm gonna see what I can do about making you normal Fi."

"I don't want to be normal. . . I want to be like you."

* * *

_Cheesy right? Feel free to Review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks For the Reviews! And to you Gumball lovers, I'm all for a pissy piece of Gum fighting a Hot Vampire._

_Gumball: She-_

_Me: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!_

_Marshal: Nice blondie, you beat Gumwad. _

* * *

Chapter 4:

Author's POV:

Fionna blushed, Marshal's mouth hung open. Fionna hugged him, and smiled. "I wanna be like you Marshy. . . A vampire." She said. Marshal blinked.

"Have you always been this attractive?" He asked, then they kissed lightly, not knowing why, but lost in the moment. Marshal pulled back, handing Fi her Bacon Pancake. He knew that wasn't her first kiss, but he was slowly realizing he liked her. . . But he couldn't put her under the pressure of a blood lust, not being able to see Cake. . . He sighed, grabbing a strawberry while Fionna ate the bacon pancakes singing.

**"Bacon Pancakes Bacon Bacon Pancakes!" **

* * *

_Sorry this one is so short, I'm busy right now, and I'm yelling at the TV while Seahawks beat the kitties. . . GO SEAHAWKS!_

_Feel Free to Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I love getting reviews from you guys! Thanks, and for you PG lover (not naming names) I'm doing a PG POV for you, just this chapter._

_Marshal: She doesn't own Adventure Time or their Characters_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Prince Gumball POV:

I paced through my lab, thinking of a way for Fionna to love me unconditionally and accept the proposal. . . But how? Then I though of her favorite food, Meatloaf. I'll put in a love potion! "PM! Come here please!" I called from my lab. . . . No reply, her cousin, Peppermint Butler walked in.

"My cousin is out visiting someone sir, I was asked by her to serve you for a little while." He said. I nodded.

"I need you to make a meatloaf, the way Fionna likes it." I said.

"Sir, she already said no."

"Just trust me." I told him, PB nodded and walked out to make the meatloaf while I started the potion. . . Then Marshal floated angrily, his eyes with a blaze of hatred.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled sashing me into a wall. I looked confused as I looked at Marshal, his cheeks were moist, like he had been crying. "Because of this war, Fionna killed herself JUST to end it!" He had screeched at me. I blinked.

"Fionna. . . Is dead?" I asked, shocked.

Marshal nodded, laying the lifeless body that's beauty still surpassed all of Aaa and Ooo. . . Her beauty like no others. . . Now she laid lifeless on my counter, he stab, right into her stomach with her favorite sword, in her favorite clothes. . . I couldn't believe my eyes, I checked her pulse so to make sure Marshal wasn't joking. "Suicide is what you did to her. . ." Marshal said, stroking her silken blonde hair. I couldn't understand, a vampire, none the less a vampire king could show so much emotion. "She kissed me you know. . . Before she died, she came over for Bacon Pancakes, we sang for a little bit, I asked her why she wanted to have so much fun, she said that she was gonna treat these times like her last. . . I didn't think she was gonna kill herself." He said, "She never made it to Tier 15. . . Never lived her life to the fullest." Marshal said, he was never so emotional, not in the years I have known him, which was since Aaa and Ooo were in there somewhat Early years, he knew my Father and Mother and had looked like this. . . But he has never shown this kind of emotion unless it was Simone. . .

"How can I believe that you didn't kill her?" I asked.

"If I killed her, would I be telling you right now Gumwad?!" He hissed, I put hands up in surrender. "I. . . I was her friend, and she was mine, I helped Cake's family raise her you know, I babysat her for a long time." Marshal sighed. It makes me mad that your war caused this, tell the kingdoms, War is over, the hand of the Adventurer In marriage is gone, she's dead. . . I'll burn the body, she told me she wanted to be cremated if she died. . ." Marshal said, "Tell Cake for me, she'll kill me for letting her do it. . ." Marshal sighed, taking the body, and floated out. PB walked in, my cousin and Marceline was fallowing.

"What'd we miss?" Marcy asked.

"Fionna. . .Is dead. . ." I told them.

* * *

_Peace for now, I'll write more later. . . . Feel Free to Review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I took so long to Post! School is a pain in the butt. . . And I'm getting introduced into the 'Dating' Scene. . . _

_PG: She doesn't Own Adventure time Or it's Characters!_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Author's POV:

All of Aaa and Ooo had gathered around the tree house, Marshal held the ashes of Fionna the human. . . Cake was crying her eyes out, Marshal was restraining his own tears. Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum stood, Finn, Fionna's cousin, and his brother (a dog) Jake stood, comforting the crying Carmel colored cat. Marceline was singing a tribute to her as all of Aaa and Ooo cried in sorrow, even her exes. Marshal stood silent, the Ice Queen and Ice King were crying for the loss of Aaa's greatest heroine. Marshal walked to the mic. . . Marceline stopped singing, "Fionna the Human was a human that never backed down, one of the few known humans now, she was the best adventurer I never knew, and her spirit never broke. I never thought I would actually be here. . . at her funeral so early, so soon. She had done something no one Ooo or Aaa could have done. . . She gave her life as tribute to end the raging war in Aaa for her hand in marriage." Marshal spoke, a lump in his throat grew.

Prince Gumball walked to the mic then, "As Ruler of the Candy kingdom, I declare this war to an end, in honor of the Late Fionna we all loved." He spoke into the microphone. The Royals of Aaa all hooted in agreement. Marshal and Marceline floated above everyone, and opened the urn, spreading the ashes of their beloved human girl. . .

As a tribute, a tradition they had kept when only Royals died, was now being called for the great heroine. "FI! FI! FI!" They chanted, Marshal chanted with them, as they did.

Fionna POV:

I was sitting with Death, we were playing chess, waiting for Marshal as PM and Death chitchatted on the side. I heard my name, blinking, knowing the same tradition for Royals. "Looks like they are really going to miss you." Death said, I shrugged. I shrugged, chilling back, I was in a black sleeveless shirt with a red and black plaid skirt, black lace leggings and black leather boots that ended me knees. I waited, my blonde bangs laid over my eye, the rest braided back. I held my demon sword, I blinked when I heard the chanting stop. About twenty minutes later, I saw Marshal, he blushed looking at me.

"Thanks Death, owe you." He smiled. Death nodded, PM leaving, I fallowed Marshal, I closed my eyes, I opened them again, I was laying on my back inside Marshal's bedroom. I moved my tongue around my mouth, I felt two very sharp teeth, my fangs. I realized I was stronger, my hair had black streaks in it like the night sky invading the sun, I looked at my eyes, a dark sparkly Blue. I smiled, I was taller, my waist seemed to curve more, I looked HOT. Marshal watched me examine my self, everything about my features were better. . . I smiled, my skin normal. "Oh. . . My. . . Glob. . ." He mumbled, his face a really dark grey like he was blushing. I smiled, he saw my fangs. I heard my stomach growl, he tossed me a small blood pack. "I get shipments from the blood kingdom every three years incase I make a new vampire, I have a serious stock pile." He said. I nodded, biting into the bag, drinking the blood. I smiled, Marshal chuckled.

"What?" I asked. He blushed, when I sucked in my stomach a little, apparently it made my chest pop out a little more. I heard voices from down stairs.

"They insisted on eating and talking to Cake here, they think I'm in the bathroom, stay in here, got it?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled, walking to me. "You look too good to have EVER been human!" He smiled, then walked downstairs, my face was a light pink. I sat on his bed, leaning back on the bed. It felt nice. I heard Marceline and Marshal dispute downstairs. I rolled my eyes, they were cousins, I couldn't believe Ooo was here as well. I sighed, thinking of what to do, then I heard someone coming. I moved under the bed. I saw a familiar pink foot, PG was in the room. I held my breath, he sat on the bed.

"Why her?" He asked himself. I rolled my eyes when I heard him mumble something else. . . I couldn't quite understand. I heard Marshal come up.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Thinking. . . No one was in here." He said, Marshal took a glimpse at under the bed, and sighed, closing his eyes. "PM is here, she says you need to head to the palace." He said. "Everyone else left." He said, instantly, I noticed the only noise left was them and Cake crying. PG got up and left. Marshal pulled me from under the bed. I smiled, yawning, leaning on him.

"Get some sleep, I'll help you with floating and stuff tomorrow." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Getting Some more Chapters done tonight! YAY WEEKENDS!_

_Marshal: She doesn't own Adventure time or the Characters._

* * *

Chapter 7:

Marshal's POV:

I smiled as she fell asleep in my arms, she was so beautiful. I held her closer, her honey blonde hair with midnight black streaks, her navy blue eyes. . .Her curves so perfect. . . So right. Her skin so light, so delicate looking like a porcaline doll. . . My little bunny. . . My Fi, so beautiful, and so. . . What word could describe her now? I needed to train her as a vampire now. . . She couldn't go out in the day, there was a risk of some one recognize her. . . It was too high of a chance. I picked her up, she was so light now, I carried her to a room I set up for her, it had some animal pelts there for her, a small fridge willed with some cherries and blood backs. I also had given her some red Kool-Aid. Her room was a light purple, and had a window that overlooked the dark forest and a lake. I knew she would like the view. She had her adventure pack, it was a new one she had gotten last year, a black one, lighter and could carry more. I had her weapons in the closet. She stirred in my arms, I smiled, laying her on her bed. I walked out, I saw the sun rise from the window I had put in her room. I smiled. I walked downstairs, Marceline and Finn were still here, Cake gone. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Who's upstairs?" Marcy asked. I blinked raising an eyebrow. "I can smell another vampire you know, she's not like us, can't burn, no bite." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Some chick who I thought was pretty cool." I said. She sighed.

"Fionna?" Finn asked. I closed my eyes.

"Fi's dead Finn, she's not alive." I said, sounding hurt, my best acting yet. "You know she was close to me, and she killed herself in my cave. . . Right here, I couldn't stop her." I said, speaking the truth. "I was in the kitchen, and I heard her cry out when she stabbed herself. . . I ran out, and she said not to heal her. . . and to cremate her, and tell The kingdoms of her passing." I said, looking down. Finn blinked. Marcy rolled her eyes, floating upstairs, opening Fi's door. I held my breath.

"He was right Finn, some chick." She said, "She's too. . . _curved_ to be Fionna." She said, "Her hair doesn't even match." She said calmly. She and Finn left, I sighed, floating upstairs, Fionna was awake, and she was changing her clothes, I blinked, watching from the door. Her skin looked soft as she found a black tanktop, and a dark blue lace shirt, and changed into some ripped shorts, showing her beautiful legs, so strong. . . So many wrong thoughts ran through my head. I blushed, floating away from the room. She walked out, and smiled at me. I smiled, regaining composure.

"Float training?" She asked. I nodded, walking her outside.

* * *

_Sorry it's shorter! Feel Free to Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, Okay, before the Others say. . . I don't own Adventure Time or it's characters!_

_Marshal: Damn it! _

_Me: Hehe, too slow!_

_Marshal: *grabs me by my waist* Really?_

_Me: BACK OFF!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Marshal's POV:

I had been training Fionna how to be a vampire, nearly a year now, neither of us aged a day, hell. . . Not even a second. Ooo and Aaa were all in piece in the most part, Cake had been fighting with Jake and Finn the last year. So, Fi and I have been alone. We talked, laughed. And we had practice fights for the fun of it. Fionna was on the couch again, watching Two and a Half Men while I was going through some albums. I saw a picture of her, from before she turned. I realized then. .. Fionna would never be recognized. Her skin too pale, her hair had black highlights, her body. . . Well, lets not go there, her eyes were darker, if this wasn't after the Mushroom wars, she could have been a model! I blushed, then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Fionna, "Just watch the TV, I'll see who it is." I said. She nodded, snuggling closer to the blanket. I opened the door, Gumbutt was at the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm seeing how everyone is faring, today is the one year anniversary of Fionna's death. . . How are you doing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, I have a guest right now, please leave." I groaned. He blinked, raising an eyebrow, awaiting details. I sighed, "A girl from the Nightoshere." I said, pressing the bridge of my nose.

"Is she pretty?" He asked. I leaned on the door.

"Want a description?" I smirked, knowing it would make us both feel better if I describe the hot, and beautiful Fi. He nodded. I smirked. "Okay, she's about 5'7". . . Honey blonde hair with midnight black streaks in her hair, her skin is pale, so soft though. Her eyes a dark blue, and her figure. . ." I shuddered blushing. "Let's say. . . . She's hot." I smiled. PG smirked.

"May I see her?" He asked. I thought a moment, I looked at her, she really looked nothing like she did before. I nodded.

"Her name is. . . Alix." I said. "She's a vampire like me, one of the few that were born, so she has no bite marks. I said, walking him in. I saw Fi float up, she was in a purple shirt, sleeveless, and ripped jeans on, aligning with her legs. She saw PG. "Alix, this is Prince Gumball, remember, the Prince of the Candy Kingdom."

Fionna's POV:

I stared at PG as I floated, PG stared at me. Marshal had called me Alix, I knew I had to keep it up. I smiled, showing my pearl white fangs. "Hey." I smiled, realizing my voice was like silk, I saw PG almost melt. I floated to Marshal, I was a master at it now. Marshal floated as well. "How's it going Pinky?" I smirked, realizing how PINK he was. He blushed.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Alix." He said. I nodded. He took my hand, he moved his lips to it, I pulled my hand back. He smiled. "My, Marshal wasn't wrong in describing you." He smiled. I blushed, like when Marshal complimented me. I floated higher way. Marshal saw my unease.

"Okay Gumbutt. Off my property." He said. Gumball nodded, walking away, and shut the door. I heard him leave the cave. I moved to Marshal.

"He didn't recognize me." I smiled. Marshal and I cheered.

"How about we go to the candy kingdom, and get some red foods." He smiled. I nodded. We saw the sun out, Marshal sighed, putting on his hat, a leather jacket and a pair of gloves. We floated outside, I didn't burn in the sunlight, which was nice. We made it to the kingdom, and we ate some red food. I saw the candy people stare at me. Marshal smiled at my shyness. I ate another cherry, and he chuckled. "You're fine, no one has seen anyone like you." He said. I nodded. He kissed me lightly. I blushed, shocked.

"Marshal. . ." I looked at him. He was smiling at me. We paid for the red foods, and he floated with me outside, it was dark. He took off his hat. He kissed me again, and again. I was shocked, me light up and was strangely happy.

"Fionna. . . I want you to know something. I love you." He blushed. I smiled.

"Marshal. . ." I smiled, and we floated home, I knew now why he kissed me. I was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

_HELLO! Sorry For the Trick of This chapter. ^^ Chapter 8 was the last Chapter of this story, I will begin Book 2 NOW! ^^_


End file.
